helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Sudden Surprise
Previous Quest Info Mr. Starr asked you to meet him in the slum to give you the surprise he mentioned. Objective Go to the Slum. Rewards EXP +500 Synopsis Mr. Starr and the Bunny Pie Shop conjured a huge cake in the square, which fascinated the whole city! He told Magda that magic is supposed to bring people and the ones they love smiles. And this was the words written on the scroll by ancestors a long time ago. Notes *Starr Mayphis can be obtained as a partner when this quest is unlocked. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Lady, here is a letter for you. Magda: The seal on the envelope... It doesn't seem to be any Finsel noble family's logo. This is Mr. Starr's letter! Maid: Lady, you...? Magda: Prepare the dress for me. I'm going out. Maid: Yes. Magda: (Mr. Starr asked me to meet him in the slum. Is there anything special?) Story Chat 2 Magda: What is that... An... old house of which the roof is cracked by a giant cake?? Starr: Ahem... That is a misunderstanding. No one lives in that house. Don't worry. Magda: Mr. Starr? Starr: Follow me. Magda: Eh? O, okay. Civilian Woman: Hurry, hurry!! Otherwise I will not be able to get in later!! Civilian Man: I know, I know. It's just a cake. How big can it possibly be... Civilian Woman: You are so annoying! I told you. As big as that entire place. The entire place! Magda: (...As big as that entire place?... Cake?) (Eh, that is...?) Motiti: Motiti helped too!! Motiti helped watch the materials!!! Foggy: Really? You mean those butter, strawberries, cherries, and chocolate sauce? Motiti: Yes! Nothing is lost! Foggy: Nothing is lost - you mean all in your stomach? Motiti: What are you talking about! Motiti don't want to talk to you!!! Motiti is going to eat cake now. Diane, Coco, let's go! Eh...? Diane? Coco? Diane?? Coco?? Where are you? Foggy: They both went to eat the cake! Motiti, maybe when you get there, there will be no cake left. Motiti: Motiti and the grumpy big guy made a big, big cake. It won't be eaten up so easily! Foggy: Is that so? But I think not only the slum but the whole city is going that direction. Motiti, can you still get any? Motiti: ...That is outrageous!! It took Motiti so long to make it. Motiti even hasn't tasted it yet! Magda: (The grumpy big guy? She means Mr. Starr?... Haha...) Starr: Right in front. Magda: Ah, okay! We are almost getting out of the slum now... That direction... Is that?? Lou: You damn wild mages!!! Bunny Pie Shop Owner: Hehe, Ms. Lou, what are you talking about? I can't understand you. We are just a bunch of cooks who want to publicize our shop. We are really sorry if we irritated you somehow. If you don't like it, you can send mages over to blow up that big cake, but look at that crowd, look at the smiling faces of the children. If you do, please be prepared to be remembered by the people of the entire city. Lou: You will be sorry for this sooner or later! If mages don't restrain their power but abuse it in everyday life, they will make terrible mistakes when they are not careful. Only the regime of the Spiral Spire is the most reasonable and appropriate! Bunny Pie Shop Owner: What are you talking about? You are the one who smashed down a wall with magic just to keep out suitors. We little cooks always behave so well that we even dare not to use blast spells. Oh, don't be so angry, Ms. Lou. Would you like to try our new ice cream cake? We have drawn a weakened version of Frost Nova matrix on the square to keep the cake fresh and cool, but it may not be very stable. Would you mind to take a look for us? Lou: You! Wait and see, civilians, I won't let this go so easily! Magda: (Ms. Lou went away so angrily... Is that all right?) Bunny Pie Shop Owner: Hahahaha!! I have had the Spiral Spire enough. Today I finally let them pay a little! Magda: .................. Starr: The wild mages yearn for freedom, but are apt to cause trouble because magic will get out of control due to emotion changes. On the contrary, the Spiral Spire has a very strict constraint on every mage, and I think by doing this, it is also responsible for ordinary people. There are deep conflicts between them, but each side has its own position, you don't have to worry. Magda: I see. Starr: Look in front. That's what I've learned when I have been in Finsel. Magda: (As I looked to the direction that Starr's finger pointed at, I saw a mountain-like giant cake sitting on the square. On top of it was the Bunny Pie Shop's sign made of chocolate - very eye-catching. And all the people around the cake had smiles on their faces...) Wait... Is that the so-called magic that can affect the mental state of the whole city? Starr: Yes. Magda: That's it. I see...! You are so amazing, Mr. Starr! Starr: Magic is supposed to bring smiles to everyone, to beloved ones. So we practice, we fight, and we discipline our emotions and our power... My ancestor put these insights into a cookbook and left it at Finsel, where it was eventually discovered and practiced by the current shop owner. When mastering the fire, one is not only pursuing powerful spells, but also exercising his mastery and understanding of magic... I think this may be the secret reason why my ancestor climbed to the top of magic. Ah, sorry, I talked too much. Magda: No, Mr. Starr, I'm really glad to hear you say this. Really. It's great that you can pursue what you always want! Starr: Thank you. But speaking of pursue what one wants... Magda: Mr. Starr? Starr: Magda... I said that all I wanted in life was to go after the acme of magic, but after this time, my mind has changed. I, Starr Mayphis, as the heir to the Mayphis family, have no choice but to take on the task of revitalizing my family. But that doesn't mean... that I will give up my love of the life and happiness for it. Magda: Eh...?! Starr: Magda, I will continue my magical practice at Finsel, and I will pass the inspiration over this period to more confused mages. I will become as strong as my grandfather and pass the family trial... Magda: Trial? Starr: Um. I swear I won't keep you waiting too long. So... Today, when you have enough fun, please allow me to send you home. Story Chat 3 Eliza: Magda, why are you still up? Magda: Eh, mom?! Eliza: What are you hiding? Cake?? You know- Magda: Mom! I know, eating cake at midnight will make me gain weight, and gaining weight is the enemy of all ladies... But this cake, according to them, is sugar-free! Eliza: Honey is not okay either! Magda: No, it's a new product of the Bunny Pie Shop. It's said to be dealt with special magic. It's delicious and won't make you gain weight. Mom, would you like some? How does it taste? Eliza: ............ Bunny Pie Shop? You mean the one who created a giant... ice cream cake on the Amber Square? It tastes good, but even so, you can't eat cake secretly in the night. Magda: Mom, one more thing... Before you came back, Mr... I mean, the pie shop owner came over and said hello, um... And he said that to promote his new cake, he would deliver some for free every day for the next week... Eliza: You said yes? Magda: ...Yes. Eliza: Little glutton! All right, go to bed. Magda: Good! Good night, mom! Category:Favor Quests Category:Transcript